darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Water rune
The water rune is one of the four elemental runes. They are used to invoke the power of water, in spells such as Water and Ice spells, and may be substituted for by a water staff, water battlestaff, mud battlestaff, steam battlestaff, or tome of frost. Water runes are also substituted in spells by the mystic version of all staves mentioned previously. These runes are also used for ice spells. These may be made using the Runecrafting skill at level 5 Runecrafting, granting 6 experience per essence, using the water altar south-east of Draynor Village in the Lumbridge Swamp. They can also be found at various spawns around the game, such as the spawn in the scorpion pit north of Al Kharid. Water runes can also be dropped by monsters. They can sometimes be found inside barrels. After the quest Dealing with Scabaras, water runes may be used on a water tiara, requiring both 50 Magic and Runecrafting, to make an enchanted water tiara. This item replaces water skins in the desert heat, with three water runes accounting for one dose of water. The amount of charges that the tiara can store is unlimited. Similarly to infusing a druid pouch, the user must use at least 3 water runes on the tiara. Spells Water runes are needed in a vast amount of spells, as listed below. Because of all the spells that need water runes, many mages will just use a staff of water, water battlestaff or mystic water staff. Free Spells All players can cast these spells: *Water Strike *Water Bolt *Water Blast *Falador Teleport *Bones to Bananas *Enchant Level 1 Jewellery Member Spells Only members can cast these spells: Store locations Players may purchase water runes for 17 coins from: *Apprentice Clara in north-east Burthorpe (300) *Aubury's Rune Shop in south-east Varrock (300) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (1000) *Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim (300) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (1000) *Mage of Zamorak northeast of Edgeville around level 5 Wilderness (100 before miniquest, 1000 after) *Tutab's Magical Market on Ape Atoll (1000) *Void Knight Magic Store (1000) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (1000) Dropping Monsters Trivia *The most water runes required for a spell is 30, for the Charge Water Orb spell. *Water runes used to have a price ceiling of 16 coins each, and were extremely hard to buy on the Grand Exchange. On 9 September 2009, the price cap was removed (and shortly before, the infinite stock of water runes in shops had been removed), and water runes increased in price to over 40 coins each. Due to this it was very smart to buy water runes from rune shops at 17 coins and sell on the Grand Exchange. However, this is not applicable anymore as the Grand Exchange price is now cheaper ( ). *The value of 1 water rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 6 Investment Credits. no:Water rune es:Water runes zh:水符石 nl:Water rune fi:Water rune